Testigos
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Agosto de 1999 Mientras siete niños emprendían la búsqueda de su octavo camarada y de paso liberaban a su barrio de las garras de Myotismon, dos pequeños se convertían en testigos de estos eventos. Un testimonio que a la larga se convertiría en su destino


TESTIGOS

**Por L. Luna**

Jun Motomiya echó un vistazo a su reloj por décima vez: Era la una con cuarenta y cinco minutos. La joven llevaba ya casi cuatro horas observando a su hermano menor patear el balón de un extremo al otro del claro donde se encontraban. Y, contrario a lo que mamá había previsto luego de varios días con un clima fuera de lo común para el verano, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, por lo que prácticamente la mitad del barrio de Odaiba había decidido pasar el día en el parque.

Después de todo, era domingo. Primero de agosto del año 1999 para ser exactos.

- "Vámonos, Daisuke"- llamó en voz alta.

- "¡No, Jun!"- gritó el niño deteniendo su juego al instante y mirando a su hermana con desilusión- "¡Un ratito más, por favor!"

- "¡Olvídalo¡No quiero pasar otras cuatro horas bajo el sol! Además papá y mamá no tardan en llegar a casa para el almuerzo. ¡Anda!"

- "Bueno... está bien..."- la mención de la palabra "almuerzo" había hecho que Daisuke notara que su estómago llevaba ya un rato haciendo ruidos raros. Decidiendo que era hora de aplacar el hambre con el famoso ramen de su madre, el niño recogió su balón y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermana.

- "Muy bien, vámonos"- Jun tomó la mano de Daisuke, pero éste al instante se soltó.

- "¡No soy un bebé¡Puedo ir yo solito!"

- "Sí, claro. Y por eso necesitas que yo sea tu niñera"- dijo Jun mirando de reojo como las de por sí encendidas mejillas de su hermano (producto del sol) se hacían cada vez más coloradas.

- "¡Humph!"

Los hermanos Motomiya salieron del parque y giraron en una de las avenidas principales de Odaiba, la cual los llevaría directamente al conjunto residencial donde vivían.

- "¿Jun?"

- "¿Ahora qué quieres, Daisuke?"

- "Este... gracias por llevarme a jugar al parque"

La chica se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, esperando el momento en que su hermano le sacara la lengua y le dijera que no hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, lo único con lo que se topó fue la sonrisa abierta que caracterizaba a su hermanito de ocho años, con todo y el espacio que había dejado vacío uno de sus premolares superiores al caerse dos semanas atrás.

- "No hay de qué"- dijo Jun sonriendo mientras alborotaba el suave pelo castaño-rojizo del niño- "Pero no creas que seré tu niñera siempre, Daisuke. Pronto tendrás que aprender a valerte por tí mismo"

- "Lo sé¡Porque yo ya soy un niño grande!"- exclamó el niño estirándose lo más que pudo para parecer más alto ante los ojos de su hermana- "¡Es mamá la que me trata como si fuera un bebito!"

- "¡Awww¡Mi hermanito bebé, Dai!"- balbuceó Jun empleando un tono de voz agudo y pellizcando una de las mejillas de su hermano, quien la empujó bruscamente.

- "¡Basta, Jun¡No me gusta que me pellizques los cachetes!"

- "Pero si sólo..."

- "¡_CON PERMISO_!"- Jun y Daisuke fueron empujados rudamente a un lado por un chico de pelo castaño y alborotado que iba corriendo por la avenida a toda velocidad.

- "¡Ayyy¡Qué niño tan grosero!"- se quejó Jun mientras se reincorporaba y miraba con furia a su agresor, un niño que a pesar de que estaba de espaldas le pudo calcular unos diez u once años de edad.

- "Ese niño va a la misma escuela que yo"- comentó Daisuke señalando hacia donde había ido el chico, quien en ese instante estaba doblando hacia la derecha en la siguiente esquina.- "A veces lo veo jugar sóccer en el recreo ¡Es el mejor de la escuela!"

- "Pues eso no quita que sea un grosero"- gruñó Jun, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese instante una niña que se veía de la misma edad de Daisuke pasó corriendo a su lado, vestida con una pijama rosa y apenas abotonándose un suéter para protegerse de la extraña corriente de aire frío que había comenzado a soplar.

- "¡Hermano, vuelve!"- gritó antes de doblar por la misma esquina que el chico de pelos parados.

- "Yo conozco a esa niña ¡Va en mi salón!"- exclamó Daisuke.

- "Y por lo visto es hermana del otro niño"- añadió Jun- "¿Qué estará sucediendo para que estén corriendo como locos por la calle?"

- "¡Algo debió pasar!"- chilló su hermano- "¡Vamos a ver!"

- "¿Qué¡Estás loco! No pienso correr detrás de dos chif... ¡Vuelve acá, Daisuke!"- gritó Jun mientras se echaba a correr detrás de su hermano menor- "¡No estoy de humor para persecuciones estúpidas!"

A pesar de que sus piernas era aún muy cortas, el pequeño Daisuke corría mucho más rápido que su hermana mayor, a quien dejó atrás rápidamente. Visiblemente irritada, la adolescente de 13 años de edad incrementó el paso, imaginando la manera en que iba a reprender a Daisuke por desobedecerla en plena calle.

- "¡Siempre pasa lo mismo¡Ese niño nunca obedece!"- masculló con furia. Sin embargo, todo el enojo que sentía se esfumó en cuanto dobló la esquina, topándose con su hermanito mirando hacia arriba con una expresión de sorpresa... y de miedo. No había rastro del niño que los había empujado ni de su hermanita.

Tomó a su hermano de la mano, pero el niño ni se inmutó por su presencia- "¿Daisuke?"- susurró intrigada- "¿Qué pasa?"

- "Ahí"- respondió el niño apuntando hacia arriba con el dedo. Jun soltó a su hermano y retrocedió unos pasos al ver lo que él señalaba: El edificio que tenían justo frente a ellos lucía un hueco a la altura del tercer piso... como si hubiera ocurrido una explosión.

- "¿Pero qué...?"- preguntó Jun alarmada.

- "¡Fue el monstruo!"- respondió Daisuke palideciendo un poco- "El monstruo verde... y se fue para allá"- añadió señalando hacia el otro lado del cruce, donde nacía una de las avenidas comerciales del barrio.

- "¿Monstruo?"- Jun miró hacia todos lados y notó que la gente a su alrededor señalaba asustada el hueco, murmurando algo acerca de una explosión de gas o en el peor de los casos una bomba- "Estás imaginando cosas Dai..."

- "¡No estoy imaginando cosas¡Vamos!"- chilló Daisuke tirando de la mano de su hermana- "¡Se fue para allá¡Te lo enseñaré!"

- "¡No¡Es peligroso!"- dijo firmemente la joven mientras arrastraba a su hermano hacia el otro lado, alejándolo de la muchedumbre que comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor del edificio. A lo lejos podía escuchar el característico sonido de la sirena de los bomberos aproximándose- "¡Vamos a casa!"

- "Pero Jun... ¡el monstruo!"- dijo Daisuke resistiéndose.

- "Ya oíste a la gente, Dai... fue una explosión. No debemos estar aquí, es peligroso. ¡A casa!"

- "Pero..."- chilló Daisuke echando un último vistazo al edificio y a la calle por la que había desaparecido el monstruo, sin imaginarse que a dos cuadras de donde estaban, una pequeña despedía a su hermano por segunda vez en ese día.

--

Esa noche encontró a papá, mamá y Jun sentados frente al televisor, pendientes de todos los reportes del noticiero de las diez.

- "Es muy tarde, Daisuke"- dijo papá al ver que su hijo los contemplaba desde el pasillo, tallándose los ojos- "Ya deberías estar en la cama"

- "No tengo sueño..."- murmuró el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la alfombra, a los pies de su madre.

- "Debe estar aún impresionado por lo que vio en la mañana"- susurró mamá mirando de reojo a Jun, quien asintió.

Pero Daisuke no prestó atención a lo que murmuraban sus padres, ya que su mirada estaba fijada en la pantalla del televisor, donde un reportero narraba una serie de hechos ocurridos a lo largo de la tarde en un barrio llamado Hikarigaoka.

- _"...Varios testigos afirman que el ataque sucedió alrededor de las tres de la tarde en el puente que tengo a mis espaldas_"- el reportero se hizo a un lado, y Daisuke contempló con detalle un puente completamente destrozado, como si algo hubiera hecho explosión en su interior- "_Aún no se ha definido cual fue la causa de este incidente, aunque ya se están barajando varias teorías: Algunos vecinos creen que fue una explosión del ducto de gas, otros creen que fue un animal salvaje que se escapó del zoológico..."_

- "Mami... ¿Dónde queda Hikarigaoka?"- preguntó Daisuke. Mamá tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo.

- "Hikarigaoka se encuentra del otro lado del río, Dai"- explicó mamá mirando con nerviosismo a papá- "Y está apartado de Odaiba, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte"

- "_En entrevista con una pareja de turistas norteamericanos, nos contaron que por un momento pensaron que todo el incidente era producto de los efectos especiales de una filmación, ya que alcanzaron a ver a siete niños en el lugar de los hechos..."_

- "Pero entonces... ¿por qué ocurrió lo del edificio cerca del parque?"- esta vez Daisuke miró a su papá.

- "Probablemente todo sea una coincidencia"- respondió el padre, sin creer completamente en sus palabras- "Los bomberos dijeron que ese agujero fue provocado porque explotó el calentador de uno de los departamentos"

- "¡Pero yo vi al monstruo que lo hizo!"

- "Daisuke"- dijo mamá- "Ya platicamos al respecto... fue solo producto de tu imaginación por el susto"

- "_...Sin embargo, el ejército ya estudia la posibilidad de que este incidente sea una réplica del ataque terrorista que se suscitó en este mismo barrio hace cuatro años, del cual nunca se supo quiénes fueron los responsables o cuáles eran sus intenciones" _

- "¿Por qué querría la gente atacar Hikarigaoka¡Ahí solo hay departamentos!"- preguntó Jun. Mamá suspiró.

- "No lo sé... pero esto no me gusta nada..."

En ese instante un ruido ensordecedor se dejó venir en el pequeño departamento de los Motomiya. Asustados, papá y mamá se acercaron a la ventana.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó Jun palideciendo un poco.

- "No lo sé..."- papá miró hacia el este- "Parece... un helicóptero que se dirige al río"

- "Un helicóptero que pasó entre los edificios por lo visto"- añadió mamá- "¿Acaso eso es legal?"

- "Ni idea... lo más probable es que sea la policía asegurándose de que no ocurra otro incidente como el de hoy"- papá se alzó de hombros y cerró la cortina- "Es muy tarde, ya es hora de que todos vayamos a la cama"

- "Buenas Noches a todos"- susurró Jun dirigiéndose a su recámara. Mamá tomó a Daisuke de la mano.

- "Ya se fue, Daisuke"- dijo suavemente- "Vuelve a la cama, ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad en la mañana"

_- "... en otras noticias, caos vial es lo que se vivió a la altura de uno de los puentes más importantes de Tokio, el puente..."_

_- _"Daisuke"- repitió mamá al ver que su hijo no se movía, por lo que lo apartó suavemente de la ventana- "A dormir"

- "E... está bien..."- susurró el niño pasando junto al televisor y dirigiéndose a su recámara.

_- "... aparentemente sufrió desperfectos, por lo que fue negado el paso a los coches a lo largo del puente por más de cuatro ho... CLICK"_

Daisuke sintió como el sueño lo invadía en cuanto acomodó la cabeza sobre su almohada. Lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido fue en ese helicóptero, al que podía jurar que había visto volar con la ayuda de un par de transparentes alas de insecto...

--

Papá y mamá se fueron a trabajar muy temprano al día siguiente, a pesar de que en las noticias matutinas habían reportado un nuevo incidente en las inmediaciones del Puente Arco iris. Es por ello que habían advertido a sus hijos que no salieran de casa por ningún motivo, o al menos hasta que las extrañas explosiones a lo largo de Tokio dejaran de ocurrir.

_- "...científicos aseguran que la serie de incidentes que han estado ocurriendo desde la tarde de ayer son producto de la variación tan abrupta en la temperatura a lo largo del verano"- _dijo el presentador del corte informativo que había interrumpido momentáneamente la caricatura que Daisuke estaba viendo- "_Sin embargo, muchos fanáticos afirman que estos hechos son una advertencia del caos que se suscitará con la llegada del año 2000 y el fenómeno conocido como el Y2K..."_

Aunque normalmente al menor de los Motomiya no le interesaban los noticieros, en ese momento contemplaba con interés las escenas grabadas el día anterior en distintas partes de Tokio, mostrando los daños y las teorías que se habían suscitado a su alrededor. Y al parecer, ni los reporteros, ni sus padres y hermana se percataban de las extrañas criaturas que rondaban en las distintas grabaciones: En una había vislumbrado un enorme tentáculo de calamar sumergiéndose en el río y en otra podía jurar que había visto por unos segundos a un enorme mamut alejarse calle abajo.

Y no tenía caso que se los señalara en la pantalla, ya que inmediatamente le decían que era producto de su imaginación. _"¡Son todas esas caricaturas que ves!"- _había dicho Jun impacientemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono- "¡Contesta, Daisuke!"- chilló Jun desde la cocina.

- "¡Ya voy¡Ya voy!"- respondió el niño levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesita en la que reposaba el teléfono. Levantó el auricular y saludó- "¿Hola? Casa de la familia Motomiya¿Quién llama?"

- "¿_Motomiya?"- _una tímida voz de muchacho se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- _"¿Es este el 555-36-42?"_

- "Sí, ese es nuestro número"- respondió Daisuke.

- "_Que extraño..."- _susurró el muchacho nerviosamente- "_Lamento mucho la molestia, pero yo tenía anotado este número como el de la familia Matsuda y..."_

- "¡Ah!"- dijo Daisuke con una risita- "Lo que pasa es que nosotros nos acabamos de mudar a este apartamento"

- _"¿Mudar? Oh..."- _el chico se aclaró la garganta- "_Entiendo. Mira, estoy tratando de contactar algunos compañeros para un ehh... proyecto. ¿De casualidad sabes a dónde se mudó la familia Matsuda?"_

- "Espera..."- Daisuke cubrió el auricular con la mano y gritó- "¡Jun¡JUN!"

- "¿Qué pasa Daisuke?"- respondió Jun saliendo de la cocina, luciendo una enorme mancha marrón en el delantal.

- "¿Sabes a dónde se mudó la familia que vivía aquí?"

- "Según el casero se mudaron a Shinjuku... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"- Jun miró el auricular y frunció el ceño- "¿Con quién estás hablando por teléfono?"

- "Con un niño que está haciendo un proyecto"- respondió Daisuke inocentemente. Jun lo hizo a un lado y tomó el auricular.

- "¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho mamá que no hables con extraños?"- lo reprendió antes de tomar la llamada- "¿Hola? Habla Jun Motomiya... sí, es mi hermano... aja... creo que se mudaron a Shinjuku... oh... ¿nosotros?... vivimos aquí desde hace unos 3 meses... no, nunca hemos vivido en Hikarigaoka... ¿Quién habla?... ¡Oh! De nada...".

Aún frunciendo el ceño, Jun colgó el teléfono- "Ese chico se escuchaba muy nervioso... probablemente estaba haciendo una broma por teléfono"

- "Yo no creo que fuera una broma, Jun"- añadió Daisuke.

- "¡Como sea! Yo creo que... ¿A qué huele?"

- "¡Es el almuerzo!"- respondió Daisuke señalando a la cocina- "¡Está saliendo humo de la olla!"

- "¡El arroz!"- chilló Jun corriendo a la cocina para salvar el almuerzo. Riendo burlonamente Daisuke volvió a sentarse frente al televisor, esperando a que reanudaran las caricaturas.

_- "...este programa para informarles de un ataque en la Torre de Tokio. Hasta el momento se desconocen los detalles, pero aparentemente un individuo vestido con gabardina tiene como rehenes a los visitantes al mirador. Más información en unos minutos..."_

- "¡Ayy¡Está todo negro!"- se quejó Jun mientras rascaba los restos del arroz quemado del fondo de la olla- "¿Ahora qué vamos a comer?"

_- "... con este ya son cuatro los ataques que se han producido en Tokio en los últimos días, sin contar con los brutales asesinatos cometidos a dos jóvenes anoche. Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados en un parque y cerca del río respectivamente y mostraban dos profundas heridas a la altura de la aorta..."_

- "¡Apaga el televisor, Daisuke!"- ordenó Jun finalmente, quitándose el delantal- "Vamos a comprar unas hamburguesas en la esquina"

- "Pero y los..."

- "No tardaremos, vámonos"- dijo la hermana abriendo la puerta- "¿O acaso quieres morirte de hambre?"

Daisuke no necesitó otro motivo para apagar el televisor y correr a la puerta a ponerse los zapatos.

--

Daisuke y Jun comían hamburguesas en silencio en su casa una hora después. El recorrido al pequeño local había sido tranquilo, a pesar de que Jun volteaba hacia todos lados y apretaba la mano de su hermano mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. El pequeño, por otro lado, podía jurar haber visto a un extraño hombrecito vestido con una capa morada y un sombrero de brujo platicando con un gato blanco a las afueras del parque cuando iban de regreso, pero optó por no comentarle nada a su hermana.

Papá y mamá regresaron muy tarde esa noche, argumentando que había ocurrido un incidente cerca de sus oficinas, en Shibuya. Al parecer, una banda de pandilleros había estado provocando disturbios en la zona, robando e incluso protagonizando una riña en pleno centro de esta famosa zona comercial.

- "Una señora nos contó en el tren que esos pandilleros iban disfrazados como si fuera Noche de Brujas"- narró mamá mientras guardaba sus zapatos en la cajonera- "Dijo que vestían como calabazas, vampiros, hombres lobo ¡y hasta ángeles!"

- "Una locura, pero no me sorprende"- dijo papá mientras dejaba su portafolio a un lado de la puerta- "Siempre que ocurren desastres no falta quiénes aprovechan la confusión para cometer delitos. ¿Saben si detuvieron al loco que tuvo a unos niños como rehenes en el mirador?"

- "No lo sé¡Pero ya quiero que termine esta locura!"- se quejó Jun- "¡Había quedado de ir mañana al cine con mis amigas!"

- "No sé, Jun. Lo más probable es que la policía ya tenga todo bajo control. Como dijo tu padre, estás deben ser reacciones producto de lo que pasó ayer"- añadió mamá- "Sin embargo, si las cosas están más calmadas mañana podrás ir... siempre y cuando sea a una función matutina, no quisiera que estuvieras en la calle al anochecer después de todo lo que ha sucedido."

- "Muy bien, mamá"- dijo Jun más animada.

Pero lo que los Motomiya no imaginaban en ese momento es que las cosas estaban aún muy lejos de calmarse...

--

Daisuke apenas se estaba poniendo los pantalones cuando sucedió: La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando que una espesa niebla fría inundara su pequeña habitación.

- "Q... ¿Qué está pasando?"- murmuró al ver la extraña niebla a los pies de su cama- "¿Mamá¿Papá?"

Al ver que nadie respondía y, alarmado por los gritos de su hermana, Daisuke saltó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. No había puesto ni un pie en el corredor cuando unas heladas manos lo aprisionaron, cubriéndole la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

- "¡Te tengo, niño!"- susurró una voz profunda, fría y lejana. El niño trató de soltarse, pero su captor era mucho más fuerte que él.- "¡Y por tu bien será mejor que te calles¡Anda¡Camina!"

Daisuke cayó de bruces al suelo debido a la fuerza del empujón, pero inmediatamente fue re-capturado por aquella helada mano antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en escapar. La puerta de Jun se abrió de golpe y Daisuke vio a su hermana caer de rodillas en el pasillo, empujada por...

_'¿Un fantasma?'_- asustado, Daisuke giró la cabeza y emitió un grito de terror al ver que su captor también era un enorme fantasma blanco con los ojos negros y una expresión aterradora.

- "¡Silencio!"- le reprendió el fantasma mientras lo empujaba de nuevo.- "¡Te dije que te callaras!"

Jun fue levantada del suelo con brusquedad por su captor. A pesar de que estaban a oscuras, Daisuke pudo notar que su hermana estaba llorando en silencio.

- "¡Camina!"- la empujó de nuevo el fantasma.

- "¡No molestes a mi hermanita!"- gritó Daisuke sintiendo de pronto mucha rabia.

- "¡Silencio¡Vámonos!"- volvió a gruñir el fantasma golpeando al pequeño en la cabeza. Jun soltó un sollozo.

- "Dai..."- susurró mientras se dirigía a la sala.

- "Estoy bien..."- respondió el pequeño mordiéndose los labios para no llorar de impotencia.

- "¿Son todos?"- preguntó un fantasma saliendo de la cocina. El espectro que sostenía a Daisuke asintió.

- "Sí, son todos"

Otro fantasma atravesó la puerta de la recámara principal- "¿Qué hacemos con los padres de estos mocosos¿Los eliminamos?"- Jun y Daisuke palidecieron al escuchar esa pregunta.

- "No. Tenemos órdenes de llevar a todos los humanos a la base... el Señor Myotismon tiene hambre..."

Minutos después, la familia Motomiya era sacada a empujones de su hogar. A pesar del terror y la confusión que sentía, Daisuke notó que decenas de fantasmas flotaban a lo largo del pasillo, sacando a las distintas familias vecinas de sus apartamentos, poniendo especial énfasis en mantener aprisionados a los niños... como él.

- _'¡Esto es de mentiritas¡Tiene que ser un sueño!'_- pensó angustiado mientras bajaba torpemente las escaleras- _'Pero si no... ¿Quiere decir que los monstruos que vi sí eran de verdad?'_

Como respuesta, Daisuke se topó al salir de su edificio con un Odaiba cuyo cielo estaba completamente oscurecido por la misma gruesa niebla que había entrado a su recámara. No podía verse ni el sol, así que era extremadamente difícil saber si ya había amanecido o no.

Decenas de familias caminaban a lo largo de la avenida como en manada, empujadas y reprendidas por cientos de fantasmas y monstruos extraños que los guiaban hacia el Norte. Daisuke tropezó varias veces durante el recorrido al chocar con otras personas, escuchando sus sollozos, gritos y lamentos. Apenas y podía distinguir a su hermana caminando detrás de él.

- "¿A dónde vamos?"- preguntó finalmente cuando llevaban ya varios minutos caminando.

- "A... ahí"- respondió Jun con un susurró, apuntando con un dedo tembloroso hacia arriba. Daisuke la siguió con la mirada: A doscientos metros se levantaba un enorme edificio que el niño reconoció al instante a pesar de estar medio cubierto por la niebla.

- "_La televisora..."_

--

El pánico y la confusión reinaban en una de las explanadas de la televisora, donde fueron arrojados los Motomiya junto con otras decenas de familias. A pesar de que era un espacio abierto, Daisuke vio con pesar que todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas por más fantasmas. Corrió hacia los enormes ventanales y frunció el ceño al descubrir que literalmente todo Odaiba se dirigía hacia el edificio: Todas las avenidas que confluían a la televisora estaban atestadas de familias que pasaban por la misma tétrica procesión que los Motomiya. Mirando hacia el Sur, Daisuke no pudo distinguir ni el río ni el puente Arco iris y mucho menos el resto de Tokio. Era como si Odaiba estuviera atrapada en el interior de una extraña burbuja de niebla gris.

- "Daisuke"- susurró mamá entre lágrimas- "Vuelve aquí... no te alejes"

El niño giró y se encontró con su familia sentada en el suelo. Olvidándose de que tenía 13 años, Jun estaba sentada en el regazo de mamá con la mirada perdida, apenas percatándose de que era sostenida por los brazos de su madre. Papá llamó a Daisuke con una seña. Suspirando, el pequeño se dio la vuelta y se sentó al lado de su padre, finalmente soltando las lágrimas que había aguantado durante todo el camino.

- "Tengo miedo, papá"- susurró entre sollozos.

- "Lo sé, Daisuke"- respondió papá abrazándolo- "Yo también..."

Así pasaron varios minutos¿o tal vez horas, ya que la niebla lo había hecho perder la noción del tiempo. La explanada se fue llenando lentamente de gente, hasta que llegó un momento en el que los Motomiya tuvieron que pegarse contra el ventanal para permitir que se acomodaran otras familias. Muchas madres lloraban por sus hijos desaparecidos y una pareja gritaba una y otra vez que sus hijos estaban solos en la calle, luego de que habían sido rescatados de los fantasmas por un dinosaurio.

- "Yo creía que los dinosaurios no existían..."- murmuró Daisuke.

- "Yo también... pero tampoco creía en los fantasmas"- susurró Jun.

- "Esto es una locura"- agregó papá.

- "Al menos estamos juntos"- finalizó mamá- "No sé que haría si ustedes..."

- _"¡Atención humanos!"- _Una aguda voz se escuchó encima de sus cabezas. Al mirar hacia arriba, Daisuke se topó con una extraña pelota gris con alas de murciélago y expresión idiota: De no ser porque estaba tan asustado, Daisuke se hubiera echado a reír.- "Sabemos que el octavo niño elegido se encuentra entre ustedes, por lo que el Señor Myotismon ha ordenado que todos los mocosos se dirijan a sus aposentos para ser inspeccionados... ¡Sin excepciones!"

- "¡No!"- chilló mamá tomando a sus dos hijos del brazo con fuerza- "¡No voy a permitir que se los lleven!"

Jun había vuelto a llorar de impotencia y Daisuke sintió que en cualquier momento la acompañaría. Miró hacia todos lados y vio como todas las familias volvían a emitir gritos y lamentos para evitar que sus hijos fueran llevados con "Myotismon", fuera lo que fuera esa cosa.

Sin embargo, una multitud de fantasmas se lanzaron sobre la explanada, tomando a los niños con fuerza (incluso lastimando a sus padres) y arrastrándolos hacia las escaleras que estaban en uno de los extremos de la sala. Antes de que alguno de esos fantasmas se les acercara para atacarlos, Daisuke se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras seguido por Jun. Un nuevo sollozo de su madre hizo que ambos chicos voltearan.

- "Estaremos bien, mamá"- susurró el niño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

- "Lo cuidaré, te lo prometo"- añadió Jun con resignación.

En cuanto llegaron a las escaleras, el fantasma que las custodiaba los empujó hacia una fila que se extendía hasta la cima de las mismas. Daisuke cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera bloquear todos los gritos, los golpes y los lamentos que aún resonaban en todo el edificio. Todo lo que ocurría era tan confuso que ya estaba incluso acostumbrándose al miedo.

- "Vamos a morir¿verdad?"- susurró una niña delante de él. Daisuke negó con la cabeza.

- "No lo sé..."- respondió el pequeño- "¡Pero no quiero!"

- "Si tan solo hubiera una forma de escapar..."- añadió Jun mientras miraba a su alrededor conforme ascendían las escaleras: Todos los pisos de la televisora estaban atestados de gente cautiva y custodiados por esos horribles fantasmas.

- "¡Debe haber alguna forma¡No podemos quedarnos así!"- volvió a exclamar su hermano sintiendo de pronto como al miedo se le unía la frustración: Aún no estaba listo para rendirse.

Jun iba a agregar algo más cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras y entraron a un enorme cuarto circular rodeado por enormes ventanales. La fila de niños cruzaba la estancia y desaparecía tras una puerta que conducía a otra serie de escaleras, esta vez hacia abajo.

- "¿Qué significa esto?"- susurró Jun- "¿Por qué nos suben si después vamos a... ¡AHHH!"

Alarmado por los gritos de su hermana, Daisuke miró hacia donde apuntaba y sintió como si la sangre se le hubiera helado cuando vio en el centro del cuarto a un _vampiro_. Un vampiro _real_, alto y delgado, cuyos afilados colmillos eran distinguibles aún desde donde se encontraban.

- "¡Es un vampiro!"- chilló la niña de enfrente- "¡Yo no quiero que me devore!"

- "¡Silencio!"- gritó un fantasma apareciendo a su lado- "¡El Amo tiene que concentrarse!"

A pesar de que estaba muy impresionado por la presencia de ese monstruo, Daisuke notó que a su lado se encontraba un gato blanco, parado en sus dos patas traseras por increíble que pareciera, y que miraba con pesar a los niños que desfilaban frente a él. Al menor de los Motomiya se le hizo de pronto muy familiar...

Antes de lo que imaginaba, Daisuke vio a la niña colocarse frente al vampiro por órdenes de los fantasmas. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, él estaba seguro de que la niña lloraba por la manera en que estaba temblando. Pasaron unos instantes y el gato negó con la cabeza y entonces la niña fue llevada por un fantasma hacia la salida.

_'¿Qué es todo esto?'- _se preguntó- _'¿Por qué nos hacen pasar frente a este vampiro?'_

- "¡Dije que es tu turno!"- chilló uno de los fantasmas empujando a Daisuke con fuerza y arrojándolo a los pies del vampiro, quien susurró con una voz helada.

- "De pie, humano"

Temblando de miedo, Daisuke se levantó y volteó hacia donde estaba el vampiro y, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, prefirió concentrarse en el gato blanco, cuya mirada azulada denotaba una profunda tristeza. El menor de los Motomiya tragó saliva.

De pronto, los ojos del gato se abrieron aún más por unos instantes e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si tratara de examinarlo.

- "¿Qué ocurre, Gatomon?"- murmuró el vampiro- "¿Acaso él es el elegido?"

El gato brincó como si hubiera salido de un trance y negó con la cabeza.

- "No. No es él"

- "¿Segura, Gatomon?"- repitió el vampiro mirando con frialdad al niño- "Recuerda que si me engañas tanto tú como tu camarada morirán"

_- '¿De qué hablan¡Yo no conozco a este gato¡Ni siquiera sabía que podían hablar!"_

- "No... no es él"- volvió a repetir el gato. El vampiro asintió.

- "El emblema no reacciona..."- susurró mientras pasaba un extraño collar con un pendiente rosado encima de la cabeza de Daisuke- "Llévenselo"

La helada mano de un fantasma agarró con fuerza el brazo de Daisuke, arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras. El niño miró detrás de su hombro para asegurarse de que su hermana, quien en ese momento estaba parada frente al gato, estuviera a salvo.

Lo último que observó antes de ser arrojado por las escaleras fue como aquella criatura blanca negaba con la cabeza.

--

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado lejos de su familia, pero aún así no estaba preparado para lo que encontró al regresar a la explanada: Un grupo de personas perseguía a un aterrado ejército de fantasmas que huían del líder humano, quien cargaba una grabadora que emitía una extraña música.

Otros habían tomado algunas sillas y las estaban arrojando a los espectros, quienes no daban crédito de que sus prisioneros se hubieran rebelado de esa manera.

- "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"- preguntó Jun mientras contemplaba sorprendida la escena.

- "¡Un rebelión!"- chilló un niño pequeño que estaba a su lado- "Una niña nos dijo que podíamos escapar si asustábamos a los Bakemon con música"

- "¿Bakemon?"- preguntaron Daisuke y Jun al mismo tiempo.

- "Así se llaman los fantasmas, según la niña"- el niño tomó a Daisuke de la mano- "¡Vamos a ayudarles!"

Sintiéndose finalmente motivado ante este inesperado (pero aún así apreciado) giro, Daisuke corrió hacia una silla y la levantó con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡Esto es por lastimar a mi familia!"- gritó mientras se lanzaba contra uno de los fantasmas y arrojaba la silla, la cual apenas golpeó al fantasma por abajo (a los ocho años aún no era muy fuerte), pero eso fue suficiente para que Daisuke se sintiera lleno de energía- "¡Sí!"

- "¡Muy bien!"- aplaudió su acompañante- "¡Les dimos una lección!"

- "¡Sí!"- rió Daisuke- "Oye... ¿y dónde está esa niña?"

- "¡Escapó sobre un pájaro de fuego!"- respondió el pequeño dando saltos.- "¡Dijo que tenía que ayudar a sus amigos!"

- "¡Increíble!"- comentó Daisuke- "Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos ayudar también..."

- "Creo que necesitamos un pájaro o un dinosaurio... ¡Cómo ese!"- chilló el niño señalando hacia el ventanal.

Daisuke sintió como si los ojos se le salieran de sus órbitas al toparse con un enorme dinosaurio anaranjado, parecido a un Tirano saurio, que escupía fuego y le estaba dando un lección a los molestos fantasmas.

- "¡Bien¡Dales¡Dales!"- gritó emocionado.

- "¡Daisuke!"- gritó Jun tomándolo del brazo- "¡Tenemos que ir con nuestros padres¡Deben estar preocupados!"

- "Es cierto... ¡Ojalá estén a salvo!"

- "¡Pues vamos a ver!"- dijo su hermana decidida mientras lo conducía al fondo de la explanada.

Mientras avanzaban, Daisuke volteó varias veces hacia el ventanal para seguir de cerca la batalla del Dinosaurio (que obviamente era de los "buenos" si estaba pegándole a esos estúpidos fantasmas) contra sus enemigos. De pronto, vio un destello encima de la cabeza del reptil- "¿Qué es eso?"- susurró deteniéndose súbitamente. Soltando la mano de su hermana, Daisuke echó a correr.

- "¿A dónde crees que vas?"- chilló Jun enojada.

- "¡Tengo que ver algo!"

- "¡Este no es momento para tonterías, Motomiya Daisuke!"

- "Ve con mamá y papá. ¡Yo puedo cuidarme solito¡Dijiste que algún día tenía que hacerlo!"

Daisuke no alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de su hermana debido a que el escándalo que producía la feroz batalla a la que se acercaba llamaba completamente su atención. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, Daisuke prácticamente se estampó contra el ventanal y permaneció así, con el rostro completamente pegado al cristal mientras asimilaba todo lo que ocurría ante él.

Era como si uno de sus mangas hubiera cobrado vida. El enorme dinosaurio continuaba atacando a los fantasmas, mientras una pequeña hada verde volaba encima de ellos, aunque Daisuke no alcanzaba a ver exactamente contra qué estaba luchando. De pronto, un enorme pájaro de fuego se acercó al dinosaurio y fue en ese momento que encontró lo que estaba buscando: Un niño estaba sentado en la cabeza del reptil y eran los curiosos goggles que portaba (reflejando la poca luz que se filtraba en la niebla) los que habían brillado por unos instantes, llamando su atención.

- "Es... ¡Es el niño de mi escuela!"- exclamó Daisuke al reconocer al chico de pelo parado que los había empujado dos días antes.

El chico de los goggles estaba hablando con alguien, a quien rápidamente Daisuke percibió como una niña sentada en una de las patas del pájaro. El pequeño Motomiya estaba maravillado al ver como estos niños estaban realmente luchando contra los fantasmas y los monstruos que los tenían atacados.

- "¡Seguramente tratan de rescatarnos!"

Sin embargo, su principal fascinación era por el chico de goggles, quien aparentemente era el líder. En ningún momento lo vio dudar o sentir miedo, al contrario, su rostro mostraba la férrea determinación de proteger a sus seres queridos.

- "Me pregunto si sus padres..."- Daisuke enmudeció al recordar de pronto a la pareja que había gritado que sus hijos habían sido rescatados por unos dinosaurios. A pesar de que se habían salvado¡Estaban haciendo todo lo posible por proteger a sus seres queridos!.

En ese momento, Daisuke deseó poder hacer lo mismo por sus padres. Tener el poder y sobretodo el valor para proteger a sus seres queridos del mismo modo que el muchacho de goggles y sus amigos. ¡Ellos también eran niños y eso no los había detenido!.

- "¡Mamá!"- gritó dando la media vuelta para correr en busca de sus padres- "¡Vamos a salir de aquí!"

--

Los Motomiya llevaban un rato tratando de escapar cuando la batalla fue interrumpida bruscamente: Los fantasmas dejaron de correr, los monstruos bajaron las armas y garras, e incluso los humanos que aún luchaban se detuvieron ante el súbito silencio.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- susurró Jun.

- "¡El octavo niño elegido!"- chilló uno de los fantasmas entrando a la explanada- "¡Acaba de entregarse¡Lo vi subir hace unos instantes hasta los aposentos del Señor Myotismon!"

El resto de los fantasmas estaba emocionado por este hecho: Finalmente había terminado la búsqueda de ese mocoso entre tantos humanos malolientes.

- "¿Y qué hacemos con estos humanos?"- susurró otro de los espectros, haciendo que Daisuke sintiera de pronto mucha alegría por la posibilidad de que serían liberados, pero al mismo tiempo preocupación por ese misterioso niño que se había entregado al vampiro.

- "Prepárenlos para el almuerzo"- respondió la horrible pelota gris con alas mientras sobrevolaba la explanada- "El Señor Myotismon estará hambriento cuando termine con esa niña"

La gente comenzó a gritar de nuevo y a lucha con más fuerza para escapar de este terrible giro en los hechos, pero de pronto una densa niebla aún más fría y oscura que la de antes llenó la explanada, haciendo que todos cayeran inconscientes al instante.

- "¡No respiren esa cosa!"- gritó papá. Daisuke y Jun inhalaron todo el aire que pudieron y contuvieron la respiración mientras la niebla pasaba junto a ellos. El pequeño Motomiya sintió un horrible ardor en los ojos y cuando finalmente no pudo aguantar más, abrió la boca y aspiró la niebla...

... y una fría oscuridad se apoderó de su conciencia.

--

Unos extraños susurros lo alejaron por unos instantes de esa oscuridad. Aún aturdido, apenas y pudo reconocer que aún estaba en la explanada, ya que estaba recostado sobre una fría superficie lisa y sentía un extraño dolor en todo el cuerpo.

_- "... descuida, solamente están dormidos"_

_- "Todo esto es culpa mía..."_

_- "¡No digas eso, Kari¡Es culpa de Myotismon!"_

_- "Lo importante por ahora es averiguar por qué aún no ha desaparecido la niebla..."_

Las voces se escuchaban lejanas, y la mayoría de ellas infantiles. Daisuke trató de moverse pero no pudo, ya que tenía todo el cuerpo entumido. Con dificultad intentó abrir los ojos para ver lo que ocurría.

- "¡Mira¡Se está moviendo!"- exclamó una vocecita infantil muy cerca de su oído izquierdo, acompañada de un extraño sonido como de aleteo.

Daisuke nunca imaginó que abrir los ojos fuera ser tan complicado bajo los efectos de esa extraña oscuridad.

- "¡Está despertando¡Está despertando!"

Al principio, lo único que pudo distinguir fueron unas manchas verdes y amarillas, pero cuando finalmente hizo un esfuerzo y logró que la imagen se hiciera un poco más nítida: El rostro de un niñito de su misma edad con enormes ojos azules apareció a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Detrás de él, una extraña mancha marrón volaba a un par de metros por encima del piso.

- "¿Estás bien?"- preguntó el niño acercándose un poco más- "¿Puedes oírme?"

Sin embargo, Daisuke no pudo responderle, ya que el esfuerzo que le había costado el abrir los ojos hizo que se sintiera de pronto muy cansado. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró de nuevo los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad volviera a tomar control de su conciencia...

--

Cuando la oscuridad finalmente lo dejó tranquilo, Daisuke abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos, aliviado porque al fin podía moverse. Con trabajo se sentó y miró a su alrededor: La explanada estaba en completo silencio, con excepción de la suave respiración de los cientos de personas que estaban durmiendo en el piso, acomodados en perfectas filas a lo largo y ancho de la sala. Los fantasmas y espectros habían desaparecido.

- "¿Jun?"- susurró el niño tratando de despertar a su hermana, pero ella no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando él trató de empujarla- "¡Despierta!"

Confundido, Daisuke se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a sus padres, pero ellos también seguían profundamente dormidos. _'¿Por qué soy el único que se despertó?'_.

Una terrible explosión se escuchó a sus espaldas y Daisuke corrió hacia el ventanal, sintiendo horror al descubrir que gran parte de los edificios de Odaiba estaban completamente destruidos. Y lo que era peor: Un enorme monstruo parecido al vampiro que lo había examinado, pero con una larga cola negra y garras era el que estaba provocando tanto desastre.

Varias criaturas mucho más pequeñas que la bestia hacían hasta lo imposible por detenerlo: Ángeles, escarabajos, una extraña foca y hasta un lobo de metal disparaban rayos, luces y fuego contra el vampiro. Y, muy cerca de ahí, un grupo de niños alentaban a las criaturas a seguir luchando.

- "¡Vamos!"- gritó Daisuke- "¡Ustedes pueden¡Acaben con ese monstruo!"

De pronto, unas extrañas luces de colores comenzaron a brotar de cada uno de los niños y como por arte de magia se enroscaron alrededor del vampiro como si fueran cuerdas. La bestia trató de liberarse pero le fue imposible. Daisuke se sentía cada vez más emocionado.

- "¡Vamos, niños¡Sostengan al vampiro!"- siguió chillando. Fue entonces que reconoció al chico de los goggles parado sobre los restos de un edificio y levantó el brazo, señalando el edificio donde Daisuke se encontraba.- "¿Qué pasa?"

Y en ese momento un extraño dinosaurio anaranjado con armadura voló hacia el edificio y, con asombrosa fuerza, tomó la enorme esfera que caracterizaba a la televisora para después arrojarla a la bestia. A pesar de que estaba muy lejos, Daisuke pudo escuchar al niño de goggles gritar con todas sus fuerzas que esto se terminaba ahora.

- "¡Sí¡Esto se acaba ahora!"- repitió Daisuke sintiendo de pronto una profunda admiración por estos niños que estaban acabando con el terrible monstruo.- "¡Sí!"

La esfera golpeó a la bestia con tanta fuerza que esta se desintegró en millones de partes, como si estuviera hecha de polvo.

- "¡Bravo¡Así se hace¡Así se hace!"- exclamó Daisuke dando de brincos- "¡Lo lograron¡Lo lograron!"

- "¿Qué lograron?"- susurró Jun a sus espaldas. Daisuke volteó y vio con alegría que no solo su familia, sino que los cientos de personas que permanecían dormidas en la explanada estaban despertando.

Finalmente la pesadilla había terminado.

--

Daisuke y su familia salieron del semidestruido edificio de la televisora y vieron con alegría que la niebla estaba desapareciendo, dejándolos ver finalmente las estrellas que anunciaban el final de un día muy difícil.

- "¡Esos niños son unos héroes, mamá!"- exclamó Daisuke con alegría- "¡Yo los vi¡Ellos acabaron con ese vampiro¡Y seguramente también con los fantasmas!"

Mamá asintió mientras acariciaba el pelo de su pequeño- "Sea como sea, me alegra que todo esto haya terminado"

- "Aunque va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad"- agregó papá con tristeza al ver la destrucción que había ocurrido en Odaiba.

- "Lo importante es que estamos a salvo"- dijo mamá- "Porque..."

- "¿Pero qué es eso?"- preguntó Jun palideciendo y apuntando al cielo. Daisuke volteó hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron como si fueran platos.

- "¿Qué está pasando en el cielo?"

De manera misteriosa, un extraño mundo se había dibujado en el cielo nocturno, como si fuera una enorme foto tomada desde un satélite. Bosques, montañas y mares se reflejaban entre las nubes.

- "¡No puede ser!"- gritó una señora- "¿Acaso esto nunca va a terminar?"

- "¡Miren¡Un avión fue a ver lo que está pasando!"

En efecto, una avioneta militar había despegado inmediatamente para ver de cerca aquel extraño fenómeno: Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera aproximarse una extraña criatura había saltado del "mapa" y destruido la nave, que cayó al agua envuelta en llamas.

- "¡No!"- susurró una niña comenzando a llorar- "¡Hay más monstruos en el cielo!"

- "¡Y lo que es peor!"- chilló un hombre apuntando hacia el Este- "¡Otro avión se está acercando!"

--

En el interior del avión de pasajeros, vuelo comercial JA345 proveniente de Sapporo, todo era calma. La mayor parte de los pasajeros estaban comenzando a guardar sus cosas y preparándose para el aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

- _"Señores pasajeros, les informamos que hemos comenzado a descender y calculamos el aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto de Tokio en aproximadamente 15 minutos_"- anunció la suave voz de la azafata desde la cabina- _"Les pedimos que apaguen sus cigarrillos, apaguen todo equipo electrónico (incluyendo computadoras portátiles) y se coloquen el cinturón de seguridad"_

- "Finalmente en casa"- susurró un anciano que contemplaba las luces de Tokio desde el asiento 16A. A su lado, una mujer mucho más joven sostenía en brazos a un niño pequeño que dormía profundamente sobre su regazo.

- "Fue un vuelo bastante agitado"- comentó la dama con un suspiro. A ella no le agradaba tomar un avión- "Menos mal que Iori permaneció tranquilo todo el tiempo"

- "Mi nieto es un niño muy bien portado"- dijo el anciano dedicando una sonrisa al pequeño- "Justo como Hiroaki"

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de la mujer- "Sí... ojalá no se le dificulte el adaptarse de nuevo a vivir en una ciudad como Tokio"

- "Tokio es nuestro hogar"- anunció en anciano- "Ya es momento de que dejemos de huir del pasado y enfrentarlo. Ha llegado el momento de continuar con nuestras vidas... aunque él ya no esté con nosotros"

- "Lo sé..."- susurró la mujer con tristeza- "Lo sé..."

De pronto, el avión se agitó bruscamente, como si hubiera una bolsa de aire lo hubiera golpeado. La dama palideció un poco, pero entonces sintió la mano del anciano apretando la suya.

- "Tranquila... debe ser por tantas nubes"- dijo cálidamente.

- "Sí..."

El avión volvió a agitarse y una señora, que había aprovechado el que todos hubieran regresado a sus asientos para ir al baño a lavarse, tropezó a medio pasillo. El anciano se puso de pie, pero para ese entonces un joven ayudaba a la señora a incorporarse.

_- "Damas y caballeros. El capitán informa que estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencia. Les recordamos que abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. Gracias por su atención."_

- "Es una extraña noche"- murmuró el anciano mirando de nuevo la ventanilla-"Hay mucha niebla y parece como si toda la zona de Odaiba estuviera a oscuras"

- "¿Un apagón?"

- "Es probable..."

De pronto, la niebla desapareció como por arte de magia y una intensa luz se filtró a través de las ventanillas del avión.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó la mujer señalando la imagen de una montaña a pocos metros de donde estaban- "¿Acaso descendimos tan rápido¿Estamos de cabeza?"

- "Es muy pronto para estar tan cerca de tierra... ¿Qué está pasando?"

Todo el avión comenzó a murmurar alarmado ante tan extraña visión y entonces un enorme insecto rojizo salió de la nada y se lanzó con fuerza contra el avión.

- "¡Eso es un insecto!"

- "¡Es un insecto gigante!"

- "¿Qué ocurre¿Qué sucede?"

- "¡Viene hacia acá¡Va a atacar una de las alas!"

En efecto, el escarabajo rojizo golpeó el ala que estaba justo frente a la ventanilla del viejo, quien tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza para no caer de su asiento. La fuerza del impacto aterró a todos los pasajeros y despertó al pequeño que dormía en brazos de la dama: Lo primero que sus brillantes ojos verdes notaron fue al extraño insecto que golpeaba con fuerza al avión.

- "¿Mami?"- susurró mirando a su mamá confundido.

- "Tranquilo, Iori"- su madre lo abrazó con fuerza- "No te sueltes, vamos a estar bien"

Iori miró de nuevo a través de la ventana y vio a otro escarabajo azul y a un pájaro azulado atacar al bicho rojizo. Tallándose los ojitos, Iori confirmó que lo que veía no era un sueño.

- "¿Qué son esas criaturas, mamá?"

- "No... no lo sé..."- respondió la mujer aterrada.

- "Tenemos que conservar la calma"- dijo el abuelo tratando de aparentar fuerza- "Iori, quédate sentado hasta que la tripulación nos diga que hacer"

- "Sí, abuelito"

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los dos monstruos por detener al bicho, éste destruyó el ala y al instante Iori sintió como si se fuera de lado.

- "¡El ala!"- gritó su madre- "¡No está!"

- "_¡Damas y Caballeros!"_- gritó el capitán a través de las bocinas- "_Hemos perdido un ala y vamos a tener que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. ¡Por favor adopten la posición de seguridad en este momento!"_

Todos en el avión gritaban de miedo. Las mascarillas de oxígeno saltaron enfrente de cada asiento y Iori vio como su madre se colocaba la suya con manos temblorosas antes de ajustas una de ellas encima de su hijo. Siguiendo las instrucciones del abuelo, Iori se abrazó a su madre mientras ella se agachaba lo más que podía hacia el frente, manteniendo una de las manos sobre la cabeza y la otra sosteniéndolo con fuerza. El abuelo se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos sin enlazarlas.

El avión descendió de manera abrupta e Iori sintió como si el estómago se le hubiera colado a la garganta. El pequeño sintió tanto miedo que unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus verdes ojos, pero inmediatamente parpadeó para alejarlas ya que sabía que a mamá le entristecía verlo llorar.

La nave caía en picada e Iori se imaginó por un instante si así había sentido su papito antes de morir. Mirando de reojo a su abuelo, vio como él tenía los ojos cerrados y murmuraba algo, como esperando que eso pudiera impedir el desastre que estaba por ocurrir.

Algo detuvo la caída del avión. Algo duro que hizo que todos los pasajeros saltaran sobre su asiento. Iori miró hacia la ventanilla y se topó con la cabeza del enorme pájaro, que al parecer trataba de impedir que el avión se desplomara por completo. Sin embargo, la nave comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás e Iori se encontró boca abajo y encima de su madre, quien aún trataba de mantenerse encorvada para protegerlo.

Afortunadamente, algo golpeó al avión por atrás e impidió que se deslizara de las alas del pájaro... y así fue como la nave comenzó a descender lentamente. Al sentir el suave movimiento, su madre se incorporó y miró asombrada hacia la ventanilla.

- "Estamos bajando... ¡Estamos a salvo!"

- "Esas bestias nos salvaron"- dijo el abuelo- "Y son... son tan parecidas a..."

- "¿Abuelo?"- preguntó Iori, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza.

- "No es nada, pequeño"- el anciano colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su nieto- "No te preocupes"

Iori asintió y contempló como el ave los bajaba lentamente hasta que finalmente tocaron el agua. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaban a salvo, el ave y el enorme insecto emprendieron el vuelo.

_- "Damas y caballeros... estamos a salvo. Por favor, tomen el chaleco salvavidas que se encuentra debajo de su asiento y colóquenselo. Quítense los zapatos y llévenlos consigo a la salida de emergencia más cercana. Vamos a comenzar con la maniobra de salida en unos instantes..."_

--

Sentado en una pequeña balsa sobre el río en los brazos de su madre, Iori Hida vio maravillado una hermosa columna formada por luces de todos los colores.

Y, desde las escaleras que conducían al interior del edificio de la televisora, tomado de la mano de su padre, Daisuke Motomiya sintió orgullo al ver como los ocho niños que los habían salvado ese día ascendían a través de las luces rumbo al extraño mundo pintado en el cielo.

- "Ojalá esos niños regresen a salvo"- susurró su padre.

- "¡Van a estar bien!"- dijo el pequeño recordando al chico de goggles y la manera en que había enfrentado con valor a esos monstruos para defender a sus seres queridos y a toda Odaiba.

- "No quisiera estar en el papel de sus padres"- añadió mamá- "No puedo ni imaginar lo que sentiría si tú te marcharas a ese mundo tan raro y con esos extraños monstruos"

Daisuke sonrió. Mamá no podía imaginar que eso es _precisamente_ lo que el deseaba en ese instante.

Iori miró a su abuelo y le tomó la mano- "¿Abuelo¿Algún día sabremos qué son esos monstruos?"

- "¿Los monstruos?"- su abuelo tosió- "Tal vez, Iori, tal vez..."

--

**_Ojalá algún día pueda luchar como esos niños y defender a mis seres queridos..._**

**_Ojalá algún día pueda saber por qué vinieron esos monstruos..._**

Ninguno de los dos pequeños imaginaba que sus deseos se cumplirían tres años después...

**FIN**

_Notas:_

1. Este fic es mi versión de lo que vivieron tanto Daisuke como Iori durante los ataques de Odaiba en 1999. En uno de los capítulos de 02 hay un "mini-flash back" en el que narran por qué se volvieron elegidos, así que traté de ampliarlo un poco. Miyako no aparece porque ella se vuelve elegida al ayudar a Koushirou enviando e-mail durante la batalla contra Diaboromon (tal vez estaba de vacaciones y por eso no estuvo presente ese día, no estoy segura). Y Ken no vivía en Odaiba de todos modos (además de que aún no estoy segura si en ese tiempo él estaba en el Digimundo con Ryo o si fue antes). Cuando tenga más tiempo (y si logro descifrar el pasado de Ken) escribiré una segunda parte para incluir a estos dos personajes.

2. Otra "fuente de inspiración" para este fic fue una traducción que leí hace mucho tiempo de uno de los "Dramas CD" que salieron después de que concluyó 02. En él, hay un "track" en el que Daisuke cuenta que comenzó a usar goggles desde que el día en el que vio a Taichi luchar contra Myotismon mientras él era uno de los niños capturados. Desafortunadamente nunca guardé una copia de esa traducción y la página ya no existe, así que me basé solamente en lo que recuerdo.

3. La escena en la que Daisuke ve por unos instantes a Takeru está basada en el primer capítulo de 02. Cuando Daisuke saluda a Hikari en el salón de clases y le dice que "a un chico le habían gustado sus goggles" añade que se le había hecho muy familiar. No sé si sea un error del doblaje en español o no, pero decidí meter esta escena para "explicar" el por qué a Daisuke se le pudo hacer familiar un chico al que _nunca_ había visto, aparentemente.

4. Hace mucho que no veo los capítulos de Myotismon, así que busqué un resumen para que los hechos fueran lo más parecidos al original en lo posible. Sin embargo, no encontré nada muy detallado así que también me basé en la memoria.

5. ¿Alguien encontró el "cameo sorpresa" de este fic? ;)

6. Para finalizar, les paso dos capturas del "mini-flash back" de 02 que pueden ser consideradas como las "ilustraciones" de esta historia. Copien la dirección y péguenla en su explorador de Internet (no olviden quitar los espacios, ya que se los tuve que agregar para que no las borrara).

http / img. photobucket. com / albums/ v118/ laraluna/ 214-20. jpg

http / img. photobucket. com / albums/ v118/ laraluna/ 214-21. jpg

7. Lamento mucho los errores de puntuación en este fic. Desde hace unos meses está teniendo fallas al respecto y ni siquiera con el editor de la página los he podido corregir.

8. ¡Muchas gracias por leer¡Nos vemos!


End file.
